The light inside
by Angel Of Light
Summary: Set during "The Darkness before dawn." when Takeru has gone off to give the Digimon Kaiser "A piece of his mind" Hikari tries to intervene. (Kekari)


Author's Notes: Hello there ^_^ 

Author's Notes: Hello there ^_^ 

Wow! This is my tenth fanfiction. I hope you like it. It's a kekari.

"Nefertimon, down there." Hikari whispered, atop her digimon partner's back. They were in the Digimon Kaiser's base. 

She had received an email from Iori, telling her that Takeru had gone off alone to find Ken. She was worried. About both of them.

For some reason, her heart went out to Ken. Hikari felt very concerned for him. But she didn't let anyone know that.

She wondered, what could have happened to him that would make him surrender to the darkness? She herself had been pulled into the world of darkness before, but she hadn't given in.

Hikari was also worried about what Takeru would do. She didn't want either one of them to be harmed. 

She heard yelling at the end of the dark corridor and urged her digimon on.

Hikari and Nerfertimon finally arrived in the large room at the end of the corridor. Ken and Takeru were there, facing each other.

Ken had a whip in his hand, and Takeru was clenching his fists.

Takeru was talking, and Hikari could see that he was getting angry.

"...and this is also a time to fight!.." Takeru advanced on Ken.

Before Nefertimon could stop her, Hikari jumped down and dropped to her knees between them, her arms out, shielding Ken.

"Stop!" She cried.

Takeru stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked at her.

"Hikari?" He asked, quite confused.

Hikari looked to Takeru with pleading eyes. "Please, Takeru. Do not harm him."

Ken stepped back. He could not believe his eyes. This...girl....Hikari...she was protecting him? He did not understand.

"Hikari, you don't know what you're doing." Takeru tried to change her mind; he pulled her up off her knees. "Do not protect him, Ken is surrounded by darkness!"

Hikari turned to Ken, who was still standing there, in shock. She walked over to him, and to his -and Takeru's- surprise, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, Ken. You can change! I know you're not evil. Throughout all the darkness, I know deep in your heart, that there is light."

Ken instinctively reached for his whip, that he had dropped to the ground, but stopped. He saw her eyes. 

Hikari's dark brown eyes were full of kindness; she really did not want any harm to come to him. 

Then, the voices started.

"She is just trying to trick you, do not trust a child of light!"

Something flickered in Ken's eyes and he pushed Hikari to the ground.

"Hikari!" Takeru cried in shock. He helped her up and began to lead her away to Nefertimon, who had still been obediently waiting for Hikari to return.

But, she pulled away. Hikari shook her head. "No, Takeru-kun. I'm all right. I know he didn't mean to hurt me."

"But, Hikari! Ken doesn't know what feelings are!"

Hikari turned away and ran after Ken, who had taken off in the other corridor.

Takeru stood there, not knowing what to do. He couldn't understand his friend's actions. She wanted to protect the enemy? Hikari was a very caring person, but he thought that this was over the top.

"Ken! Wait!" Hikari called after him.

Ken stopped and turned. "My name is the Digimon Kaiser!" He roared.

Hikari caught up to him and reached up her hand. 

"What are you doing? Didn't you learn you're lesson last time?" He questioned her, angrily.

Hikari took Ken's glasses off of him, revealing his pain-filled navy blue eyes. She held the glasses tightly in her hand.

"Ken, I know you have a kind heart. You just have to realize that.." She began, but Ken cut her off.

"Just leave me alone!" He cried, falling to the ground. Ken grasped his head, as if he were in pain.

Hikari dropped to her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Ken, what's wrong?"

"It just won't leave me alone..." Ken said softly, almost under his breath.

Hikari tipped his chin up, so he was looking into her eyes. 

She smiled. "It'll be all right Ken. Don't you worry now, okay?"

"But how can it be all right, Hikari?"

Hikari blinked once surprised that he used her name, but quickly recovered.

"Because you have light inside of you. We all do. And it is the worst enemy of darkness. You can beat it, Ken."

As she spoke these words, Hikari's pink digivice began to glow with light.

Ken's Kaiser outfit slowly disappeared and his clothes returned to his normal attire.

"Hikari?" Ken put his hand over hers and the light shone brighter and brighter, until the entire corridor was lit up. The base was engulfed with pink and purple light.

In the large room, Takeru and Tailmon looked around. 

"This light...Hikari...." Takeru said to Tailmon. 

Then, the base started to rumble and collapse.

"We have to get out of here!" Takeru cried. "But what about Hikari?"

Tailmon started running towards an opening in the side of the room that led outside. "Come on, Takeru! She'll get out okay."

Takeru took one more glance at the hallway Hikari had disappered down and followed Tailmon outside.

"This place is collapsing!" Hikari cried, realizing what was happening around them, and snapping out of her trance.

She started down the hallway, but Ken grabbed her arm.

"No, come this way. Hurry."

Hikari nodded and took off with Ken, slipping her hand into his.

Once outside, Ken turned right around and started heading back towards the base.

Hikari stopped him. "Ken, what are you doing?"

"Wormmon.."

"Ken?" a small voice said behind them.

Ken turned around, his eyes lit up just a bit.

"Wormmon!"

The dark haired boy's digimon scurried up to him.

"Ken..." Tears of happiness ran down the small digimon's face. Ken had finally returned to his old self.

Ken scooped Wormmon up in his arms and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, for all the trouble I've caused.." Ken cried to Wormmon and Hikari.

Hikari knelt down beside them in the sand.

"Don't worry anymore, Ken. Everything will be all right." She smiled at them.

"Hikari!" A voice called.

Hikari turned slightly to see Daisuke and the others running towards her. She waved to them.

Hikari stood up, pulling Ken with her. "Come on." She whispered in his ear.

But Ken stayed put. "Hikari....I can't do this. They despise me."

"No, they don't. They'll understand."

Ken's eyes were doubtful. But he went. For her.

Daisuke and the others reached them shortly.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Daisuke and Takeru asked in unison.

Hikari nodded. "Do not worry about me. I'm fine."

Takeru stepped up beside her, and glared at Ken.

"Hikari," He began softly to her. "Why are you standing with that _thing_, with no fear or hatred?"

Hikari was taken aback. " 'That thing'," She said. "Is a kind hearted person, who just needs our help."

"Hikari, he is a monster!"

Iori stepped up. "I agree with Takeru, we shouldn't have anything to do with him!"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Ken picked up Wormmon and started walking off in the other direction.

"Ken! Wait!" Hikari called after him.

But Ken kept on walking. Hikari watched after him with a heavy heart, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Takeru put his arm about her slender shoulders and led her away, back to the real world.

***

Hikari sighed, placing her chin in her hand. It had been a week since that day in the digital world.

They hadn't seen, nor heard a peep from the former Digimon Kaiser. 

But she hadn't really expected to hear anything from him.

Still, Hikari was concerned. She hoped he was all right.

Tailmon jumped up beside her.

"What's wrong, Hikari?"

"Nothing at all, Tailmon, Why would you ask that?" Hikari lied.

The small digimon placed herself in Hikari's lap. "I know when something is wrong with you."

Hikari sighed again. "Tailmon...It's just...I'm so worried about Ken."

This time, it was Tailmon's turn to sigh. "Hikari-chan, must I remind you that Ken was the Digimon Kaiser?"

"People can change, Tailmon! You of all people should know that."

Tears formed in Tailmon's eyes, as she was flooded with memories of her past.

"You're right, Hikari."

Hikari gave her digimon partner a hug. 

***

Ken pulled out his laptop computer and sent e-mail.

He knew that she would be worried about him. Ken didn't want Hikari to worry.

She truly cared about people. About him. No one else had before.

And frankly, it scared him. But he had to talk to her.

Ken felt drawn to Hikari. As if something was pulling him to her.

With a sigh, he sat back in his blue desk chair and waited for a response.

***

Hikari was brushing her hair, when she heard a familiar beeping noise.

She set down the brush and went over to her computer.

Hikari hoped it wasn't an email from Daisuke. He had been cluttering up her inbox lately, with pointless messages.

Don't get her wrong, she liked Daisuke a lot, but just as a good friend. He still had to realize that.

Hikari opened the email, and was slightly shocked at whom it was from.

__

Dearest Hikari,

I can't tell you how sorry I am about all the mess I've caused.

I know that you could forgive me, but the others can't. They despise me. Loathe me.

And I do not want to disrupt the dynamics of your team.

Lastly, I do not want you to worry about me, -even though I do not know why you would-.

Sincerely,

Ken

Hikari blinked back tears. Ken seemed so sad.

She got up from her desk, wrote a note to her parents and Taichi and hurried to catch the train to Tamaichi.

***

Hikari stepped off the train in Tamaichi and took a deep breath. She then made her way to Ken's apartment.

When she reached the door to his apartment, she started having second thoughts.

What if he wouldn't listen? What if he told her to leave? What if...the feelings she had for him weren't mutual..

Hikari took another deep breath and knocked.

Inside, Ken was lying on his bed with Wormmon on his chest. He heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be back in a minute, Wormmon." He said to his green digimon partner.

Ken opened the door, to see Hikari's worried face.

He immediately became flustered, and forgetting everything he had wrote to her in that e-mail.

"Oh! uh..What brings you here....Hikari?"

Hikari gave Ken a small smile, relieved just to see his face.

"May I come in, Ken?"

Ken blushed slightly and moved out of the way to let Hikari in.

Ken and Hikari went to Ken's room together. As they walked down the short hallway, Ken eyed Hikari curiously to find she herself was eyeing him too. But there was something different in her eyes. They showed concern...and....love....

Hikari sat in Ken's desk chair, while Ken sat on his bed, awkwardly.

Wormmon crawled up into Hikari's lap. She smiled and patted his head.

"Ken...I received your email earlier and that is why I am here.." Hikari began.

"I..uh..." Ken stuttered.

"It said that the others could not forgive you...But you are wrong. You just have to give it time."

"And, you said not to worry about you, but you see, Ken....I could never not worry about you..." Hikari trailed off.

Ken stared at her in disbelief. Hikari couldn't possibly....care about him..?

"Hikari, y-you shouldn't even be around me..." Ken said with pain in his voice.

"Ken, what do you mean?" Hikari asked, approaching him and sitting down beside him.

"You shouldn't be around me! I was a monster.." Ken almost shouted.

Ken's hands were shaking. He couldn't stop them.

Hikari noticed, and placed her warm hands over his.

"Ken, what's wrong?" She questioned.

"I-I don't know..."

Hikari tightened her grip on Ken's hands, willing them to stop shaking.

A tear rolled down Ken's cheek, landing on their hands.

"The darkness...is always with me..." Ken said softly. "It just won't disappear."

"I know how you feel." Hikari said, almost under her breath.

Ken looked at her, with confusion in his eyes. How could she possibly...

"You're not the only one the darkness haunts." Hikari said softly.

"I-I had no idea..."

Hikari smiled. "It's all right. Whenever things are horrible, you just have to think of all the goodness in your life."

"What if you do not have any goodness at all?"

Hikari leaned forward, closing the small gap between them and lightly brushed her lips over Ken's.

"You have me, don't you?" She said, after breaking the kiss.

Ken smiled slightly. "I was wrong then, wasn't I? I do have you. And that is all the goodness I'll ever need."

***

A few days later, Hikari and Ken were sitting side-by-side on a park bench. Hikari had called up her friends to meet them there, in an attempt to get them to forgive Ken.

Ken glanced at his watch, it was 11:58am. They were supposed to meet at 12:00pm. He was starting to have second thoughts.

Ken started to stand up. "Hikari...."

Hikari took his hand in hers, pulling him back down beside her. She put her head close to his.

"Don't worry, Ken. It'll be fine."

"Hikari...."

"Oh, look there they are!" Hikari cut him off and stood up.

Walking towards them was Takeru, Daisuke, Iori and Miyako.

Hikari glanced at Ken who stood at her side. He looked so nervous. She smiled reassuringly at him, and he gave her a forced smile back.

The four arrived in front of Hikari and Ken.

"So? What did you call us here for?" Miyako asked Hikari.

"And what is _he _doing here?" Iori questioned, motioning to Ken.

"Well, doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" Hikari replied.

"Not him." Takeru said coldly, glaring at Ken. His eyes traveled towards Hikari and Ken's hands to see that they were entwined.

Ken followed Takeru's glare, and blushed lightly. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. No one was talking now. They were all staring at Hikari and Ken.

Then, Ken surprised the four that were staring at himself and Hikari.

He bowed politely. "I can not find the words to tell you how sorry I am for everything I have done. I know I can't change the past, but I can live on in the future. I hope you can try to except my sincere apologies."

They were all silent for a moment longer until Daisuke broke the silence.

"Well, I can't stay angry at someone for this long." He said, a wry smile on his face. "I forgive him."

Daisuke gave Ken a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Takeru, Iori and Miyako eyed Ken cautiously.

Hikari broke into a giggle. Ken and the others glanced at her.

"I'm sorry." Hikari apologized, catching her breath. "All of you look so tense."

Miyako looked around at the others. Hikari was right, the expressions on their faces were priceless. She began to laugh too.

Soon, all five of them were laughing, except for Ken, who only smiled slightly.

They talked various things out, before parting their separate ways.

"I'll walk you to your station, Ken." Hikari offered, smiling warmly.

"Thanks."

They walked along, their hands joined, silently.

Hikari and Ken reached the small train station in no time. They stood, waiting for the train to Tamaichi to arrive.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come with me today, Ken."

Ken turned towards Hikari. "I am too." He said slowly.

"So you didn't have to-"

Ken cut her off. "-Worry, because everything will turn out right." He finished.

"Hey!"

Hikari smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Tsk. Such violence."

Hikari gaped at him. "Y-you made a joke..." She put her hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling all right."

Ken smiled. "I'm always all right when you are around."

Hikari felt her cheeks flush.

Ken's train arrived just then.

Ken leaned down and kissed Hikari gently.

"I'll see you later." He said softly.

Hikari nodded, and watched him board the train.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She called after him, waving.

"You can count on that!"

Hikari watched the train disappear from sight and smiled to herself. Ken really was going to be okay. She would make sure of it.

~La Fin.~

Author's notes: I've been working on this one for awhile! I hope you liked it. Please review if you have time. ^_^


End file.
